robotsforeveryonefandomcom-20200214-history
Electrix
Category:Episodes Blurb Connor tries to persuade his dad to let Cubix stay in the house. Meanwhile, Dr. K is looking for more Solex which leads him to the Robot Recharging Station attendant Lectrix who is full of it. Plot The mayor drives up to the recharge station and asks a Lectrix to recharge his car. Lectrix says he can't recharge the car - it is a recharge station for robots. But the mayor says he will destroy Lectrix if he doesn't recharge the car. Lectrix starts to go berserk. Hela registers Cubix to stay with Connor. Hela collects data about Connor. Connor mentions Graham works at a donut shop. Meanwhile, Dondon is chasing a Cheddrix around the Botties' Pit, as Charles shows up with his Quixtreme 5000. Since Charles is the son of the mayor, he gets all the newest robots. Connor wants to see Quixtreme, and Charles refuses because he doesn't know Connor. Abby introduces Connor to Charles and tells him that he fixed Cubix all by himself. Charles responds with "Hey, if you call that fixed, what did it look like broken?" Meanwhile, Graham spots Cheddrix and throws it at Quixtreme, but it lands in Charles' shirt. Quixtreme then goes crazy over Charles and runs off. Meanwhile, the Lectrix shows up with unusual red feet. He explains the mayor story, and then faints. Hela looks at Lectrix as he explains everything. Hela fixes Lectrix and sends him back to the Recharge Station and tells him to return to the Botties' Pit if he gets dizzy again. Later, the Botties' go home. Connor says he's going to bring Cubix back to the Botties' Pit tomorrow. Connor stops by the donut shop to show Cubix to Graham. However, the Waitrixes are messing everything up. So this was bad timing to show Cubix to Graham. "Robots for everyone - CUBIX!" Connor narrates, "Dad wasn't amused by Cubix's surprise visit. If he doesn't stay in the Botties Pit this time, Dad's really gonna blow a fuse." Meanwhile, Graham is watching TV and sees a commercial for robot gifts and flashes back to his argument with Hela. Then Abby rides up on her hover scooter and walks up to Connor's house and asks Graham where Connor is, and to send him to the Recharge Station. Meanwhile, on the news, Lectrix is seen destroying things. Chip, Mong, Maximix, and Hela all drive down to the station where they are attacked by Lectrix. Mong sneds Maximix to stop Lectrix. During their battle, Lectrix shoots Maximix as Connor and Abby ride up. Connor tries to tell Lectrix that he wasn't mad, but then Lectrix ran out of power. Kolossal returns and stomps Maximix. Kolossal then bombs the station, which almost falls on Connor before his dad runs in and saves him. As Kolossal and Dr. K are trying to steal the Solex, Lectrix acts up again, when Cubix returns to the gas station. Cubix activates a fan that blowes Kolossal, Dr. K, and Lectrix away. But Dr. K steals the Solex in midair, leaving Lectrix to fall. Cubix transforms into a helicopter and flies over to grab Lectrix. Connor and Cubix are doing the lawn, as Graham changes his mind about Cubix. Hela looks at the damaged Lectrix and spots some excess Solex.